Pyroduck
|death= |race=Dragon |species= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Dark green |eyes=Gold |era= |alignment= |family=Adopted-Mother (Fa'Lina), Father (Hizell) |affiliation= |seen=Making 4th wall comments |known=Being there at the right place at the right time. |hobbies=Writing, observation, traveling |food=Pastas |colour=Blues and greens }} Pyroduck is one of the older characters in Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, having debuted in the "Twinks!" arc. Since then he has been randomly appearing throughout the comic. At first as he was a more enigmatic, fourth-wall-breaking character, but in recent strips he has developed more of a contributing role, even dating Alexsi Ti'Fiona. Personality Pyroduck mostly keeps his intentions and history ambiguous, so not much is known about him. He has exhibited a good sense of humor and prefers to comment on situations from the sidelines instead of directly interfering, often inexplicably appearing out of nowhereDemonstrated here. and with impeccable timing. He has been seen frequently writing in journals which he claims to have been using for documenting, but like the rest of his persona that is questionable. Since he is often the neutral bystander (save for any mocking comments) in an incident, he is excellent as an easygoing third party, and isn't afraid to offer a non-biased and blunt opinion. Most of the time he isn't even at Lost Lake, as he is exploring the countryside, but he still manages to appear unexpectedly with a comment at the most opportune time. History Pyroduck was born to Hizell and an unknown female Dragon who is now deceased.Amber on the forum http://clockworkmansion.com/forum/index.php/topic,6847.msg307559.html#msg307559. Pyroduck's mother was killed after instigating a fight with Quoar during the Dragon/Cubi wars. Before he could be indoctrinated by his father, he was abducted as an infant by a Cubi of the Dimanika Clan and presented to Fa'Lina on a silver platter. Instead of killing the child, Fa'Lina made the decision to raise him in spite of the fact that Hizell had betrayed her in the past. She subsequently allowed Pyroduck to be adopted by the Phoenix Oracles. His penchant for ambiguity was a byproduct of his upbringing among the notoriously vague mystics. At one point in Pyroduck's life, he made the decision to locate Hizell and attempt to convince him to recognize him as his son. Hizell, having disowned him, said that the only way that he would accept Pyroduck as his brood would be to kill 500 Cubi. For reasons that have not been revealed, Pyroduck is apparently indebted to Dan,His words spoken in this strip. and came in contact with Destania. Pyroduck was recruited during one of the strip's earliest arcs, in which he escorted Mab, Daniel Ti'Fiona, and Wildy to Twink Territories. After the excitement died down, he took up residence in Dan's former bedroom in Lost Lake. Pyroduck's Dragon heritage came to light in after he was nearly decapitated with a vorpal dagger by a certain spotted Incubus. He started dating Alexsi Ti'Fiona just after Dan was admitted into SAIA, but he did not confess his true nature until . Alexsi accepted him after Pyroduck explained that he harbored no ill will toward her family, although she was initially distraught by the revelation. Trivia * Pyroduck's most valuable possession is the ornamental gold ring on his tail. He never removes it. * Pyroduck is quite good at gambling, and it should be advised that one never bets against him on a race. * Pyroduck can retract the spikes on his wings, and similarly, can make the spade on the end of his tail sharper. * Pyroduck is fluent in all thirty-eight languages of Furrae. * The blue feather in Pyroduck's braid belongs to Destania. How he got it is unknown. References Category:Dragon Pyroduck